Sisterly Love
by Rachel Elric
Summary: Ed and Al have an older sister who’s about six years older than Ed and about seven years older than Al. She leaves to work for the military when she is eighteen and Ed is twelve and Al is eleven. What happens when something happens to their mother? R&R pl


Suigin: Ok. This is the very first fanfic that I have ever written in story form. All the ones that I write are in script, so if something doesn't sound right or is grammatically wrong. Please over look it. I do accept flames and I do take criticism. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Summary: Ed and Al have an older sister who's aboutsix years older than Ed and aboutseven years older than Al. She leaves to work for the military when she is eighteen and Ed istwelve and Al iseleven. What happens when something happens to there mother?Read and find out. 

This chapter is more of getting to know the characters.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, except for Rachel.

* * *

Rachel is Ed and Al's older sister. She's abouttwelve years old and her hair color is the color of the sun, just like Ed's is. She always wear's a headband to hold it out of her eyes, but still down. Her eyes are the same color as their mother's, which are a beautiful,greencolor. 

Ed is the middle child. He's about six years old and is closer to Al than he is to Rachel. His hair color and eyes are that of the sun. He has short hair with long bangs. He takes after their father in everything he does. The problem is, he doesn't want to admit it.

Al is the youngest child. He's about five years old and is still learning about life. He has slightly darker hair than the other two. His eyes are darkergold than Ed's. His hair is short like Ed's, but he doesn't have any bangs. His personality is just like their mother's. Even though he's close to Ed in age, he's not that close in friendship with him. He tends to admire Rachel a lot.

Winry is about Ed's age. They've been friends ever since they've been born. Winry's more of a tomboy because she hangs out with Ed and Al, since they are close in age. Winry wants to become an automail mechanic like her grandmother, Pinako.

---

Ed and Al wanted to go to Winry's to ask if she wanted to play, but they weren't going to go without Rachel. She didn't want to go though. She wanted help their mom in the kitchen.

Ed and Al pulled on her clothes until she finally gave in.

"Alright. You can stop pulling on me, I'm coming with you." Rachel said.

Her mother could tell that she was getting annoyed at the boys, but she thought they were so cute, though. Getting their sister to do anything they wanted.

"I'm not doing this because you want me to. You got that?" Rachel said.

"What do you mean, Rach?" Ed asked.

Rachel replied, "What I mean is, I'm going because I'm tired of you pulling on me."

The boys stopped and they all went over to Winry's.

---

Winry was sitting at the kitchen table holding a note and crying, when the three knocked on the door.

Pinako answered the door. "You may want to come back later." She said after she saw who was at the door.

"We just wanted to see if Winry wanted to play a game with us." Ed said.

Pinako responded, "She doesn't want to do anything right now. But you can come in if you'd like. Maybe you can help her." She let them come in and closed the door behind them.

Ed and Al saw Winry sitting at the table crying. They went over to her.

Al asked, "Win? Winry? Are you okay?

Winry just shook her head "no".

Ed asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Winry shook her head "no" again.

Rachel was now standing by Winry. "Come here, Winry." She pulled Winry into a hug. Talks sweetly to her. "Please let us know what's wrong. We can't help if we're clueless about why you're crying."

Winry pulled out of Rachel's grasp. "My parents are…" She started crying even harder.

Pinako spoke up. "Her parents were killed in Ishbal."

Rachel asked, "I thought they were doctors. How could they get killed if they were helping the injured?"

Pinako replied, "Apparently something was wrong with them helping the injured. They didn't care who they helped as long as they were helping people."

Rachel replied, "That's madness. That's unfair! It's…"

Pinako cut her off, "war. It's war, Rachel, and there isn't anything that you can do about it."

Ed tries to comfort Winry while Pinako and Rachel have a small discussion about what happened.

Ed says, "Hey Win, come outside with Al and I. We have something we want to show you."

Winry replies, "Ed, leave me alone. I don't want to do anything."

Ed replies, "Come on. It'll cheer you up."

Winry shoves Ed and runs off crying.

Rachel says, "I'll go take care of her. Edward, you and Al go home. Tell mom what happened. I'll be there after I find Winry and try to calm her down."

Ed and Al nod in response and do as they're told.

* * *

Ok, that was it. I'm not going to write anymore until I get one review. I would like to know what you thought of it. If it's good and I get a review that says it's good, I'll continue. If not, I won't continue and I'll delete it. Please R&R! 


End file.
